


Just call it an infection

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Religion, Sexuality, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awakening of a bi-sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just call it an infection

I feel like I'm wearing gloves,  
Feel kinda like I'm wearing a mask.

I have to remind myself,  
That these feelings do not exist.

I've been preaching to everyone else,  
Almost all of my lowly life.

But I find that in this night  
I need the lesson more myself.

It's been since Sunday,  
What an odd, odd day.

I can almost hear my past self,  
Explaining this away.

"There's no such thing;  
It's all in your head."

But I know this,  
My head is gone.

I feel all my life,  
A wasting decay.

Become confused,  
And complex.

It's hard to escape,  
I can't make it on my own.

However, I feel in this situation,  
Noone else could possibly help.


End file.
